Dirty Dancing
by Sakkidatta Fallen Tenshi
Summary: Four friends share a passion of dancing; those four friends were close. One day two of them left, only to come back a year later and find the love of their lives. YYHIY crossover pairings undecided Rating may go up later
1. Prologue

Hi everyone I'm starting a second story. This is going to be all about dancing. I own everything in the world bow to me everything is mine, all mine! (Doctors, lawyers, and police creep up on me) I am **_NOT_** insane. Fine I admit I… am insane. (Doctors go away) Not. But I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. All I own is the plot. So read and enjoy and tell me what you think. Oh yeah just to clarify, in this chappie everyone's thirteen.

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were walking to class talking about their dancing lives. "So Kagome," started Miroku, "Have you and Sango started that all girls dance team yet.

After all, both of you guys are already almost professionals at hip hop, ballet, and break dancing. Not to mention you guys crate your own moves. So why don't you guys find some

beautiful young ladies such as yourselves and start a dance team. Sure you'll have to teach them all the moves and everything but it'll be worth it won't it?Bell starts ringing. Come

on lets go to class before we're late. We can continue this conversation when we've sat down." Sango and Kagome nodded and they ran to class. (Sango and Kagome have been

doing ballet and hip hop since they were four. When they met Miroku when they were seven they had just started learning how to break dance. Of course Miroku who had been

break dancing since he was four helped them out often and taught them moves they weren't supposed to learn until they were more advanced. He knew all those moves only

because their sensei was his father. By ten they were as good as Miroku. Eleven was when they started to invent their own moves and started to mix ballet with hip hop, break

dancing with hip hop, and ballet with hip hop. Hell they even mixed all three together. Miroku had been doing break dancing and jazz since he was four. He started to go to hip hop

with Kagome and Sango when he was eight.) When they got to class they sat down in their usual spots which were in the very back. Kagome was in her spot which is in the corner

by the window. Miroku was next to Kagome and Sango was on Miroku's right. Sango and Miroku were still talking about the dance group with Kagome's quiet voice cutting in

every now and then. When the topic changed and it was something Kagome had absolutely no interest in she started to stare put the window with her head on her hand. Everyone

continued doing this until the door opened and their sensei and a new kid entered the classroom. The new kid had silver hair that was left alone and had amber eyes. Hey had a red

baggy shirt on with black, baggy jeans. (Total punk) The only thing that threw off any kind of intimidation was the kawaii puppy ears on his head. Of course Kagome still took no

interest in this; at least, she didn't have any interest in it until the new kid introduced himself. "Feh, the name's Inuyasha Nishi and I'm here looking for my best friend. If she's not

here than I'm only going to stay in this fucking school until the end of the school year." The sensei nodded and said to the class, "Okay class does anyone have any questions for

Inuyasha-san here, oh and Inuyasha, no swearing in the classroom." Everyone expected the fan girls to raise their hands the only thing that surprised them was when Kagome raised

her hand. This shocked everyone including the sensei and her friends. The teacher who was too surprised to speak just pointed at her. When Kagome saw her sensei give her

permission to speak she asked in her quiet yet commanding voice, "Who is this friend that you're looking for? What is his name?" When she started to speak something flashed in

Inuyasha's eyes. He answered her question with a smirk, "The person I am looking for is a she, and as for her name well, she asked me to refer to her as Kage." When Kagome

heard that name her eyes widened and she whispered, "Yash?" When she saw him nod slightly she ran out of her seat and hugged him. Now if the fact that she had raised her hand

earlier and spoke of her own free will had shocked them, everyone had fallen into a dead faint when they saw Kage only known by her real friends by Kagome hug someone.

Sango and Miroku had managed to stay conscious, barely. Once they had snapped back to reality Miroku coughed and said, "Kage," he said since their classmates were all around

them. "How do you know Inuyasha-san?" Kagome finally remembering that she was in a classroom surrounded by classmates went back to her normally emotionless mask and

stopped smiling. After she had checked and made sure that everyone was out cold she explained, "Inuyasha used to be my neighbor until I was seven. He was one of the reasons I

wanted to learn how to break dance. You see his father used to be a big time break dancer and whenever I went over to his house he was either practicing when I arrived or he

was practicing about half an hour before I left, either way I watched him practice and I ended up wanting to be a better break dancer him. Although since it's been six years since

I've started break dancing and I had Miroku and his otou-san as my teacher and Sango for confidence I've probably gotten better than him. Sango I thought I introduced you to

Inuyasha?" Sango having just then snapped out of la-la land said, "Oh yeah you did. I just remembered. Hey Kagome remember when he got both of us so mad by saying that we

were bad dancers that we chased him around your mansion until we caught him and tied him to the Goshinboku in a pink frilly dress with make up all over his face?" Kagome

smirked at this, "I don't think I'd forget that even if I lost all of my memories with amnesia or by a spell/curse. It's just to fucking funny. I still have the pictures, see Sango didn't I

tell you those things would come in handy later in life? Okay pay up." Sango was grumbling as she took out fifty from her pocket. Kagome grinned as she pocketed the cash, "Nice

doing business with you." Sango mumbled, "Yeah but not for me." Inuyasha after hearing what they had said just now said, "Kagome can you let down your mask it's hella creeping

me out. If you dyed your hair, put in gold contacts, pointed your ears, and painted face markings on your face you would look like a female version of my bastard brother. Wait a

minute you still have those pictures?! Give those pieces of shit to me now!" Inuyasha started to chase Kagome around the classroom wildly swearing at her like no tomorrow. The

chase finally stopped when Kagome yelled out, "Inuyasha stop where you are or else I'll post these pictures all over school no, all over the entire city and then some one will post it

on Google and will see what happens from that point." All the color in Inuyasha's face drained and he looked like he was about to shit in his pants. "Okay Kagome you win."

Inuyasha said. Then he mumbled the rest, "For now…" "Inuyasha I heard that!" yelled Kagome as the bell rang signaling for them to go to there next class. As they were walking to

class they looked at Inuyasha schedule to find out that he had the exact same schedule as Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. The school year went by fast and so did the next two.

When they were going into tenth grade they found out Miroku and Inuyasha had to move. Everyone was sad although Kagome didn't show it you could see it in her eyes and hear it

in the words she spoke. The only good news was that Miroku and Inuyasha would be neighbors. They parted on that day of July thirteen only to meet again and find love on that

very same day, a year later…

I hope that was a good start please review and don't flame me. If you don't like than read my other stuff.


	2. Meeting Everyone

Hi people sorry I haven't updated in a while. This is the next chapter to Dirty Dancing and I hope you like it. I will also be updating my other story Unnamed for Now so look for that too .I don't own anything except the story plot, if I owned them I wouldn't be here making this. Aizakku is a character based off of my boyfriend so no one complain about him. Ny other character Please read and review. I don't want review to see if my story is popular I just want to make sure people are reading this. So read and enjoy!

one year later July 13 everyone is sixteen

Miroku's and Inuyasha's dance group had just finished practicing and they were all changing back into their regular clothes. While Inuyasha was changing Miroku went to him and

said, "Hey Yash, how about we go make a surprise visit to Sango and Kage? I mean, it's been a whole year since we've seen them. Let's see if they've started that all girls dance

group they wanted." Inuyasha stopped changing for a second before answering, "Why not Miroku, we both have missed them. Maybe the others will want to meet them so why

don't we bring them along?" Miroku nodded and said, "Fine but remember not to call and Tell Kage and Sango we want to surprise them." They finished changing and went

outside to where the others were talking. Their dance team consisted of them and a couple other people. There was Yuske, Kurama who held Youko Kurama's spirit inside of him,

Kuronue who was Youko's old partner in crime, Koga, Aizakku a dragon/fox demon (Aizakku has dragon wings and his eyes change colors. He has eight kitsune tails and has

kitsune ears also, his clothing is a protective armor formed using a dragon's eggshell from when it was born. His clothes were formed from his eggshell but they are not as powerful

as a full dragon's would be. He is a fire/shadow/ice kitsune so he's actually partially a forbidden child like Hiei) and Hiei a forbidden child of fire and ice. Their manager was

InuTaishio Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's father. Sesshomaru couldn't be their manager because he was Kagome's and Sango's manager. That was also the reason why

Sesshomaru couldn't be a part of their group. Miroku cleared his throat and walked to the front and made sure he had all eyes on him before continuing, "Hey you guys! Yash and I

are going to be seeing two old friends of ours. They also are very good dancers, maybe even better than us. We haven't seen them in a year and were wondering if you guys

wanted to come with. So tell us now if you're coming with us because we're leaving tomorrow." Yuske being almost more hot headed then Inuyasha shouted, "Where do your

friends live Roku?" "They live in Tokyo…" Yuske whistled before saying, "Damn dude that's hella far. I mean come on we live in Osaka." Inuyasha came up to the front and said,

"We know that's why we're leaving in our private jet at 10:00 in the morning tomorrow." Kurama looked at Kuronue and Hiei who both nodded to him and he said, "Hiei,

Kuronue, and myself will come it will be interesting to see Tokyo." Yuske sighed and said, "Fine but I'm only going because my girlfriend Keiko is there." Koga agreed also saying

he wanted to see if these friends of Inuyasha were as stupid as he was. Aizakku agreed to go but only to see if there were any girls there that weren't girly or whores and would no

throw themselves at his feet. So everyone agreed to go and went home that night to pack. Miroku had already packed since he knew that Yash was gonna say yes so he just went

straight to sleep. Inuyasha stuffed a bunch of his clothes into a bag and went to sleep. Yuske and Aizakku did the same thing. Kurama and Kuronue packed their clothes neatly and

stayed up a little bit late to talk with Hiei who didn't need to pack anything.

Next day

Yuske and Aizakku were both very sleepy and were yawning the entire trip to the jet. On the jet they both fell asleep Yuske being the first to enter la-la land. Aizakku fought the temptation at first then fell into a peaceful sleep. The flight took an hour and a half. They landed at Tokyo at 11:30. Inuyasha and Miroku took the guys on a tour around Tokyo to

get them used to it and then they went over to Kagome's place. As they started walking up the stairs Aizakku started to complain, "Damn these are hella long stairs how much

longer till we reach the top damn it." As they started nearing the top they started to hear music. (I do not own 1, 2 step my Ciara) _This beat is automatic, supersonic, hip, _

_mighty, funky fresh…_ The music got louder and louder to the guys, especially the demons, as they got closer to the top. When they got to the top they saw a couple of girls

dancing to it. But unlike dancing like other girls would with just a bunch of randomness, they were using some sort of break dancing moves. There was a girl with blue and black hair

and slightly tanned skin. The girl on her right had brown and red hair. These two girls were Kagome and Sango.

Girl's POV

Kagome and Sango were leading the girls in the last dance they had made with the help of Chikara who was a songstress youkai. (A songstress youkai is a youkai that uses music

through an instrument or her voice or if they were very powerful. Songstresses could be born in any kind of youkai family but they could only be girls. There wasn't a single

songstress alive that was male. Chikara was part silver/ice/shadow/fire kitsune and part koumori or bat youkai. She had dark black hair with black kitsune ears and seven tails. She

was of the higher class of songstresses meaning she could use both her voice and an instrument. Depending on the song she sings and the notes she sung she could seduce a person,

make them deaf, or kill them. With her instruments depending on how fast she played, the notes in the music, and what instrument she used, she could make a person fall under her

control, have hell's chain's grab a person or army and drag them down to hell, make a person's ears bleed, or just put them into a deep sleep. Her favorite instrument is a flute and

she will also sing. She can use any instrument.) The dance consisted of break dancing moves but they mixed in a bit of ballet and hip hop. When the girls ended in there positions

and the music ended they heard clapping. They looked up and saw the guys clapping.

Author's POV

Kagome was wearing a cloth mask over half of her face (think Kakashi's mask from Naruto) because she was a miko meaning that most demons were out to kill her. She took it

off and tackled Inuyasha and Miroku in one leaping bound. "Yash! Roku! What are you guys doing here? Are these guys the members of your dance squad? Look these are the

girls on our squad. There's Chikara a songstress and a kitsune/ koumori mix. I'll go into the details of that later. Keiko, she's human and a good friend of mine. Ayame who is a

Ookami youkai hime sort of, I'll go into the details of that later and then there's Botan who's a neko youkai and a friend of Keiko. Kikyo she's my twin that I never knew about

until two months after you guys left. She looks just like me except she has straight hair and her eyes are gray and mine are blue. So who are the guys in your squad?" Inuyasha

pushed Kagome off of him and said, "Why don't we continue this conversation inside Kage? You guys probably want to get comfortable and have showers since you guys just

finished practicing." Kagome nodded to Inuyasha and told her dance squad that they were going inside and that they were all to take showers and then head back down to the living

room which was right next to the dining room and the kitchen. The girls did as they were told and went to take a shower. Chikara was done first and went down stairs to the kitchen

to cook something for the guest when she found Kagome and Sango already there cooking some food. She went up to them and said in a very quiet but firm and commanding

voice, "Is it okay if I help cook something you guys?" Kagome was to busy cooking two things at the same time to answer so Sango just said, "Yes cook we need the help we are

cooking for guys! They're bound to eat everything we cook and ask for more! Maybe if they taste your cooking they'll get full faster. So cook whatever you can with whatever we

have left!" Chikara went to the fridge and brought out some vegetables and began to boil some water. She also began to BBQ some chicken to make chicken teriyaki. While that

was cooking she made rice balls and made some sushi before having to come back and flip over the chicken and put the vegetable and noodles in the udon While she was waiting

on that stuff again she made even more rice balls and sushi. Forty five minutes later and the smell of heavenly food was coming through the kitchen door and was making all the guys

and girls mouths water. After everyone had sat down Kagome, Sango, and Chikara began to bring out the food one by one. The guys' eyes were as wide as dinner plates by the

time the girls were done bringing the food out. Even Hiei looked slightly shocked. After they had gotten a good helping of everything and had started to eat did Kagome ask

Miroku, "So Miroku are you gonna introduce your squad to us?" Miroku nodded and begun to introduce everyone, "This guys that is shoveling food into hi mouth almost as fast as

Yash is Yuske he's human but a descendant of Raizen. He also apparently is Keiko's boyfriend. The one that almost started to eat with his hands is Aizakku he's part kitsune/part

ryu or dragon. The one with the dead expression on his face and has gravity defying hair is Hiei. I'll tell you what kind of demon he is later. Kurama has a thieving/perverted silver

kitsune spirit named Youko Kurama. And the bat demon sitting next to Kurama is Kuronue, Youko's old partner. Koga is a sort of Ookami youkai shihaisha. That's about it for

us." Kagome nodded and said, "Okay since you guys finished lunch, who wants dessert?"


End file.
